


There is a place where I don’t feel alone

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Crying Stiles, Daddy Kink, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sleeping Together, Underage Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	There is a place where I don’t feel alone

Since a while everything sped up, maybe it all started when the boy’s best friend turned into a werewolf, when all those other creatures appeared in Beacon Hills or when he was possessed by an evil spirit, he couldn’t tell what exactly caused this but the feeling he was having for months now was slowly choking him. Stiles noticed how he barely spent time at home, how the pack consumed almost all of his time, beside school. Apart from his constant anxiety which functioned like a rollercoaster, never disappearing, only becoming less or more bearable, he had a reoccurring thought, or more than just a thought, some would call it a problem. What he really missed from his life was someone. When he was away at school or with his friends, when he had few seconds to go deep in his thoughts, he often recalled his father’s voice how he said, ‘I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time.’. How true it was now, when Stiles didn’t talk more to him than greetings and alerting him about a possible danger. As the brunette boy was driving his jeep, with Scott on the passenger’s seat facing the window tiredly, Liam asleep on the backseat, he just realized he talked more to everyone, even his teachers than his own father. Stiles had Scott, and all the others to talk to but his father? Apart from his colleagues, no one. Every single time when Stiles stayed out with his friends, and his father was home, he was all alone. It wasn’t only a guilt what Stiles felt, but the urge to rather stay home, to finally talk to his dad, spend time with him like they once used to. He parked down at Liam’s house, shaking the boy awake and waited till he get out of the jeep, a deep sigh leaving his mouth. 

“I think, I might stay home for a few days.” He held tight onto the wheel before he was about to step on the gas pedal feeling Scott’s palm squeezing his shoulder lightly. “It’s just…maybe a little too much…I need to..just..ahm…” He rubbed his eyes with his shaky hands as if he’d be tired but he just wiped the tears away quickly before they’d have ran down on his cheek. 

“Sure…no need to explain yourself.” Scott said with worry in his voice, but as he looked at his friend he realized he’s only human, he needed time to relax, all what’s happening around them could be maybe too much for the boy sometimes. He tended to forget about his friend’s mortality as Stiles was one of the greatest member of the pack, with his smartness, logic, braveness. 

Once Stiles was on the porch of his house, he glanced at the time on his phone, 2am. Another evening talk missed with his father, the boy carefully slipped the key into the hole, entering the house as quiet as it’s possible. He leaned against the closed entrance door and slipped down onto his bum wrapping his arms tight around his legs, breaking out into tears, he was too loud, he was selfish, knowing his father will hear him, but he wanted him to come down, to hug him. His crying was going on for a while, soon turning more panicked when at a point it sounded like he was crying his soul out with the painful whimpering when he eventually heard the creaking of the wooden floor as his father was rushing downstairs. No one could comfort him like his father, once those strong arms were wrapped tight around him, Stiles clang onto him, burying his face onto his father’s chest. His whole body was shaking from the sobbing, but the way his father was shushing him, rocking him gently, calmed him down to stop the crying. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” The low voice made Stiles body shiver slightly in sheer happiness, he held tight onto his father sniffling. 

“I want to stay home dad, for a few days, with you.” He gulped wiping his tears with the side of his palm. He knew it was selfish to ask, his father was the sheriff but he wanted him to be home. “It’s too much lately for me, people dying, all the supernatural things…” He mumbled while few more salty tears ran down on his cheek. 

“You know I can’t take days off kiddo.” The sheriff exhaled slowly, as he began to stroke his son’s upper arm, Stiles felt his stomach jumping from the warm feeling which spread inside his stomach, he craved to be hugged like this, by his father, smelling his after shave, hearing his breathing what he felt against his skin. “But on the weekend I’ll be home, and I’ll try not to stay too long at the police station tomorrow, alright?” Stiles sniffled again but eventually nodded. When his father pulled away from the hug he wished they could have just stayed like that for longer. He walked upstairs to his room with his father’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, he’s so in need of a good sleep but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep all alone. When Stiles lied down on his bed he glanced at his father who sat down at the edge of it, sending shivers along Stiles’ spine as the older male stroked his forehead. But just when he saw his father was about to get up he lightly held onto his arm.

“I’m so sorry dad…I barely even talked to you for years now, there were days when I didn’t even see you…I…I really miss you.” More tears soon covered the teenage boy’s cheek but breathed up relieved as his father scooted onto the bed beside him. The young boy immediately wrapped his arms around his father as he was crying more, feeling the sheriff tucking them in with the blanket. He was so carrying towards him, like no one else. 

“Sshh, it’s alright Stiles. I’m here. There’s no need to apologize for anything. I have an amazing son, I couldn’t ask for more.” 

Stiles only cried harder after hearing that, because he knew he wasn’t. He snuggled as tight as he could to his father, he enjoyed how that strong palm was fondling his back and arm, goosebumps appearing all along the boy’s body. What if his father would know what he truly felt? He’d definitely not think he has an amazing son. He’d be disgusted and maybe would never ever talk to him again. Stiles felt his stomach jumping from the warmth of his father’s body, which he felt with his skinny arms near him. Now more tears burst out of him, his father shushing him gently as if he’d be five again, but the reason now Stiles was crying was because of the bulge in his underwear, the physical contact of the hugging, stroking, and cuddling made him erect within seconds. When he missed his dad all those times spent away from home, deep down in a well-hidden part of his mind, he knew it was more than a usual father son relationship on his side. He craved to be hugged, to be held by his father, but he was always dragged away by the pack, or too much homework to finally let these emotions break free and flow along his body and mind. But now he let it all go, which caused most of his anxiety. Stiles stopped crying out of exhaustion, he wished to be touched, his father to take care of him, to feel those firm hands along his own soft skin, but the pain of the fact it was unlikely to ever happen made him to stop thinking about it as he’d never stop crying otherwise. He rested his head on his father’s chest, he clearly heard the steady heart beating, how his chest was lightly moving as he was breathing, Stiles wouldn’t feel more safe with Scott, Kira, Liam or any strong supernatural creature more than he felt right in his father’s protecting arms.

The morning was bittersweet, he could still feel his father’s scent, but the space beside Stiles was empty. Even though he had a worked up evening he was in a rather good mood now, thinking back how he slept in the bed with his father, just like back then when he was little. He crawled closer to the side of the bed where his father lied, hugging onto the pillow as Stiles was lazily on his belly. After inhaling in the familiar scent of the aftershave, he felt his morning erection rising up within seconds against the bedsheet. He reached his hand down to unzip his jeans and pushed it down till his knees, pressing his crotch against the mattress needy. He didn’t even check the time, if his father was still home maybe, he was needy to come, imagining as if his father would be still there, holding him tight to himself, to kiss his strong chest. Stiles rolled onto his back, getting rid of his underwear now as well, he was so hard, as he was rubbing himself, his legs spread open, he was making whimpering noises, like he always did. He ran his finger onto the wet tip of his cock using it as a lubricant, as he began to wank himself in a faster pace. “Ahh…dad…” He panted as he sped up his thrusts into his own fist, opening his eyes right away as he heard oncoming footsteps, knowing it couldn’t be anyone else but his dad, he was so close right now, it felt so good that he just couldn’t and being honest to himself he didn’t want to stop at all. “Dad….dad…” Stiles whimpered louder, hearing the footsteps came so close his father must have heard and maybe even saw him, but he was too shy to open his eyes. As he came he imagined his father’s rough hand was wrapped around his twitching cock. “Daddy…” He cried out on his veiled voice as he reached his orgasm, right after opening his eyes, just as he saw the back of his father who was leaving downstairs. He saw him, heard him. Stiles didn’t say a word just remained on his bed while he heard the front door being shut, right after he hurried to the window watching his father drive away in the police car. He was scared. What if this was the last time he’s seen him? If he won’t come back? Or if he will, will he talk to him, look at him? 

The rest of the day was a living nightmare, Stiles felt his anxiety got the best of him. His father said he’ll hurry back home, but it was 11 pm and he was nowhere. Was it because of him? Stiles walked up and down nervously in the living room, both of his arms shaking, he kept checking his phone like every minute but there was nothing. He felt how he's soaked through his favourite orange t-shirt from the way he was sweating, but he didn’t want to go for a shower, he was way too worked up for that, he pulled on his blue pyjama pants, it had an elastic waistband but still it kept slipping down, no wonder as Stiles didn’t have a good appetite for a while now. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the clanking noise from the front door, it took a while for his father to come inside, Stiles immediately noticing he was drunk. It was all his fault, Stiles knew, he remained there watching as his father closed the door eventually and stepped out of his shoes. 

“Hello kiddo.” He said with a bit of difficulty due to his drunkenness. Stiles didn’t care if with a clear mind his father would have ignored him or would snap at him, he was glad and relieved enough that he was home and that he greeted him as if nothing would have happened. 

“Hi..dad.” Stiles’ eyes followed the man in his early fifties, going over to the kitchen where after a while of searching through the cupboards the sheriff sat down at the kitchen table with the whiskey bottle. Under normal circumstances Stiles would have asked his father if everything was alright or what happened but he knew the reason why he was doing this, was him. Stiles. It was always him. Was he really ruining his life? Was he killing him? Stiles knew these were all part of his hallucination at the party but what if it was true? If this was how his father exactly felt? He quietly walked out to the kitchen, barefoot, and leaned against the doorframe holding his eyes on his father as he kept pouring and slurping the whiskey from the glass. He was waiting patiently while he was struggling with his tears, not wanting to cry again, his father had enough problems right now, the least he needed to take care of his crying son. When his father pushed himself up from the table, the brunette boy hurried up to him, letting his father wrap his arm around his shoulder, he tightly held onto him, as the sheriff was barely able to walk. Stiles wasn’t strong at all, but he gathered all his willingness and strength to help his father up to his room without dropping him. As they were finally in his father’s room Stiles carefully lied him down onto the bed, sitting hesitantly at the edge of his bed. 

“Dad..”

“Yes?”

“Can I stay for the night?” He asked while his stomach was doing somersaults as he was so scared from the answer.

“Of course, son.”

Stiles bit onto his lower lip when he heard him calling him ‘son’ and that he could stay. He crawled up onto the bed, gulping as he ran his eyes on his father’s outfit, he was so good looking,however Stiles worried about the badge on his shirt, he didn’t want it to cause any harm on him as he’d turn in his sleep so he shyly slipped his long fingers onto the buttons of the shirt, undoing them in a rush, gasping as he saw his father’s chest, he felt how the bulge appeared under his pyjama pants, and he felt panicked as his father was looking at him now. 

“I’ll help you out of your pants daddy.” Stiles said on a hoarse voice, can’t really helping it. First he undid the black belt, when he reached the zipper, his hands were shaking even more, trying hard not to touch anything more, eventually he pulled down the twill pants, putting them aside onto a chair beside the bed, thankfully his father moved out of his shirts so he didn’t have to bother with that, putting it aside as well. As the boy glanced back at his father he felt how badly his cock was throbbing inside his own pants, from the view, he ran his curious eyes first on his father’s muscular hairy thighs, then his black boxer, before he looked higher onto his strong chest, with the slight gray hair on it. He was about to snuggle up to him when he remembered his soaked t-shirt. “Dad…I..I take my shirts off..it’s just rather sweaty.” He whispered quickly taking it off before he cuddled up to his father, who was reeking of the whiskey. “Daddy…”

“Yes, Stiles?” 

“Did…did you see me this morning?” Stiles asked as his voice was trembling and however his father was drunk the way he looked at him seemed like he was still clear enough to understand what he asked, but he didn’t answer, just looked at him with a sort of sad or worried eyes. “I’m so sorry dad.” Stiles couldn’t help now to let out a whimper as his father wrapped an arm around him. “I really want it..” He said now struggling with his tears and his control failed him again as tears began to roll down on his pale cheek, his father reaching out to wipe it off with his thumb before he pulled his son into a tight hug. “Please daddy…” Stiles sniffled as his body was trembling from the crying and his neediness as well. The brunette boy gasped when he felt his father’s hand trailing down onto his arse cheek, causing him to moan like he never did before. “Dad…” He whimpered on a high pitched voice tone calming down as his father shushed him and Stiles clang onto him tight, pressing his erection against his father’s thigh. Was he really alright with it? Or was it just because of the alcohol? What will happen in the morning? However right then Stiles didn’t want to think about what will happen next but rather cared about what was happening right then. When he felt his father’s hand cupping his erection through his soaked pyjama pants, the joy filled his mind and body, he wasn’t thinking just quickly pushed his pants down till his knees, his firm erection hitting against his belly. There was a smaller pause but the boy’s body quivered in the moment when his father began to rub his cock. Stiles lowered his head hungrily licking at his father’s chest, he knew there was no reason to be shy any longer, he tasted so good. Not long after with all the thrusting into his father’s fist, the teenage boy cried up, being overwhelmed of his orgasm, he shot his load onto his father’s chest. He heard his father’s lower short groan, sending goosebumps over the young boy’s back as he knew he was enjoying it just as much like him. Stiles reached over his bedside table pulling out some Kleenex to clean his father’s chest. His whole body was still shaky from the intense orgasm, and only could talk with pauses as he was breathing fast like that. Stiles bit onto his lower lip as he saw his father’s massive erection, hesitating what he should do about that. Eventually Stiles lowered his head down and pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his father’s cock, quickly looking up to see his father was panting just like him. “I want…to make you feel good too, dad.” Stiles pressed his tongue tight against the slit, licking off the pre-cum which kept dripping out of it. He just came but already felt his cock twitching as he slowly took his father’s dick inside his mouth. The groans his father was making made Stiles so hard within second, he wished he could feel his father’s thick cock up in his ass, but he was happy enough to enjoy sucking him, slowly, exploring its surface all over with his full lips and tongue. He took him fully, pressing his nose into the bushy pubic hair where he sniffed the musky scent in, can’t holding himself back to not start to jerk off while he was pleasuring his dad with his mouth. 

“God…Stiles…” 

The teenage boy moaned against his father’s throbbing cock, sucking on him faster while he used his thin fingers to massage his father’s hairy bally, sucking on them too, he wanted to do everything at once, try all the things he’s been fantasizing of. He wrapped his lips back around his father’s cock sucking on him faster, feeling the tip of his cock hitting against his throat, he enjoyed how his dad was stroking his sweaty curls. It wasn’t rough like most of the porn Stiles watched but so intimate and gentle. ‘Daddy come for me.’ Stiles thought not actually saying it as his mouth was full. He closed his eyes down tight when he felt the warm load of cum hitting against his throat, it was a lot, he swallowed it all down eagerly, humming as his father reached down to stroke his cheek. 

When Stiles woke up in the morning, he was afraid he’ll be alone in the bed, but once he opened his eyes he smiled, snuggling back up to his father who was still asleep. The brunette boy leaned onto his elbow resting his eyes on his father a bit before he pressed a kiss onto his cheek, blinking once he opened his eyes, gulping nervously about his reaction. He hoped he at least remembered, it would have been horrible if he wouldn’t. 

“You alright, kiddo?”

“Yes dad.” Stiles said quietly breathing up relieved as he felt his father’s hand stroking his back then arse as well gently. He remembered then, the boy glanced up, his heartbeat going faster. “I’m still virgin…and I…” He felt more self-effacing now that his father wasn’t drunk he could just say no to him or eventually ask him to stop this sick game of Stiles, but it wasn’t a game for him, it was way more than that. Even though he didn’t have to say anything more, his pulse rising when his father’s lips met his, gulping as he hungrily kissed him back, he could taste the whiskey on him. His dick throbbed once he felt his father pulling down his pyjama pants, Stiles lying now all naked beside him. 

“Are you sure you want it?” Stiles immediately nodded, pressing his lips back against his father’s, trying his best to kiss decently, as he didn’t have much experience with it. Stiles rolled onto his chest while he watched his father pulling a lube out of his drawer and waited for him while he was already making light thrust into the mattress. 

“I so want it daddy.” Stiles spread his legs and reached down pulling his pale arse cheek apart with some moles on them. He let out a gasp when his father’s finger was pushed inside him, his whole face flushing. “Hmmm yes please, more…dad..please.” Stiles buried his face onto his father’s pillow, moaning against it when his father adjusted one, then another finger, pushing the three in and out of him. Stiles was groaning needy as he wanted more, he wanted his father to fuck him, to feel him deep inside him. He held tight onto the mattress when he felt the wet tip of his father’s cock against his little hole, groaning as he felt it being thrust inside him, deeper and deeper. He didn’t want his father to wait or let him adjust, he kept pushing his bum back till he felt his father’s lap pressed tight against his arse cheeks. Each thrust felt so heavenly, his father exactly knew what felt good to his son, Stiles was moaning and sweating the way he felt his father’s hard dick hitting his prostate again and again, making him to come even without touching himself onto the bedsheet, he couldn’t hold himself anymore and fell flat on the bed onto his belly, holding tight onto the pillow as his father was fucking him into the mattress in a fast pace. He wanted this every day to be taken care of his father. Stiles closed his eyes down when a last harsh thrust came, his father coming deep inside him, then lied on top of him, he shifted a little so his father could wrap his strong arms around his thin torso. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
